Such dispensers are in particular used for liquids, suspensions, pastes and foams and are employed for the dosed discharge of said media. Preferably such dispensers are operated manually and in particular an applicator with a discharge opening guided coaxially to the pump casing can be displaced against the latter. This leads to a pump lift or stroke and consequently to the delivery of the medium, which is then discharged through the at least one discharge opening provided in the applicator. Such a dispenser is known from EP 791 399 A1.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a dispenser, which has increased security against a non-expert separation of coaxially displaceably guided pump components. A further problem addressed by the invention is to provide an assembly method for such a dispenser, which can be simply and operationally reliably implemented.